FPC46
is the forty-six episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, as Peach, Berry, Pine, Passion, Tart, and Azukina have reached the Labyrinth, they are separable. Berry and Passion place against Soular and Westar, Peach and Pine place against Northa, Tart and Azukina into place Chiffon located. Synopsis After saying farewell to their parents, they finally reached the Labyrinth, a place where Chiffon was arrested and place of Moebius. They see peoples have been hypnotized by the system created by Moebius, eventually they followed the peoples until the middle of the road Love spoke to a pink-haired little boy and they left. However, they were caught by Moebius because computers are run by Klein can see anything that was in Labyrinth. Finally, arriving at the entrance to the place of Moebius, Sorewatase arose suddenly. They were shocked and then they transform into Pretty Cure. With one hard blow together Sorewatase finally fell down and then they quickly go into entrance Sorewatase not come back. But Sorewatase could actually come back because he is a monster. They ran to find the room where the Moebius located, but they do to a dead end until they can't get anywhere because they are in the trap by two metal walls (right and left). Sorewatase came and appeared at the bottom there is a hole that dropped them all except Tart and Azukina because the hole so quickly closed the door. Finally Sorewatase went, Azukina and Tart survived. Berry and Passion fell in strange place. They met with Soular and Westar, one of the followers of Moebius. Peach and Pine falls into a strange forest. Berry fight against Soular, Passion fight against Westar. When Westar continues to attack the Passion, she persisted with her hands. She continues to speak to Westar to believe that Moebius is only toying with his followers. Then when Berry also said the same thing to Soular that Moebius is only toying with his followers remained Soular and Westar did not believe in the words Berry and Passion. Sudden death of a fairly large hole to suck everything in place and Passion and Berry is located. When Passion wanted to save himself, he was caught by the tangled cables and Westar save her from the fan that leads towards her. Westar now believe what was said by the Passion that Moebius only enslave and toying with his followers, ultimately a great thing to point toward them and Westar save Passion, were finally Westar entered into the Hole of Death. Likewise with Soular, he finally believes to what said Berry to him. Finally she also inhaled by Death Hole. Peach and Pine was suddenly hit by a trap that draws them to the place Northa located. Finally they faced against Northa. Tart and Azukina suddenly go down into the tunnel toward the Moebius system took place and they are falling into place Chiffon. They were surprised to see Chiffon was already a follower of Moebius. Characters *Peach *Berry *Pine *Passion *Tart *Azukina *Chiffon *Sorewatase *Soular *Westar *Northa *Klein *Moebius *Love's mother Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!